It's Ok
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: Michael is lying in hospital after being shot. Can Stella help him ? Will he survive? With Michael and Stella ever be together? Mella. Starts mid season 4.
1. Chapter 1

Yes I have finally posted this after many months of procrastinating.

* * *

><p>Michael lay in the hospital bed. The machines attached to him steadily beeping, confirming he was alive, just. Stella sat in the chair next to his bed, holding onto his hand as if her life depended on it. In a way it did. If she let go, if she let him slip away again then Michael just might not make it, and if he wasn't alive then she wouldn't be either. She couldn't survive without him.<p>

The steady beeping of the machines changed into a frantic noise sending Stella's heart into a panic. Nurses rushed into the room, pushing Stella out of the way as they attempted to stabilise Michael.

"Charging," yelled Tash "Clear." Michael's limp body jumped as the electricity surged through his body before slumping back to the bed. "Charging," repeated Tash. Tears began to fall down Stella's face. She turned and ran out the door. She couldn't see Michael like this. She couldn't watch him die. She ran through the hospital halls before stopping and collapsing in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. She let the tears fall as she thought back to all the good times she had had with Michael. The time they had gone undercover at the party to find the stolen gun, their first time in the locker room shower, the time after she found out that she was the one who shot the man on the bus when he had stayed with her, the time after he got fired when he held her, telling her it would be alright. Time after time when he had confessed his feelings for her, then there was the time when he was shot with a spear gun and they had all thought he was going to die and all he wanted was for her to kiss him, he was dying and all he wanted was her. All Michael had ever wanted was Stella and she had rejected him time and time again. But she couldn't do that anymore. She, Stella Dagostino was in love with Michael Sandrelli and she wasn't going to deny it anymore.

Stella stood up and wiped away the tears which tainted her face. She began back down the hallway. Michael would be ok. He could survive this. He had survived getting bitten by that monkey at the research facility. He had survived getting shot in the stomach with a spear gun. He could survive getting shot in the head and the chest. He had to survive this. He could survive as long as he had her. Stella quickened her pace as she neared Michael's room. She was stopped by Tash just as she reached the door.

"Michael is stable but in a critical condition," said Tash as she pulled Stella aside, "if he doesn't wake up in the next few hours then his chances of waking up will significantly decrease. If he doesn't wake up in the next couple of days then I'm afraid there is not much we can do."

"Can I see him?" asked Stella, her voice wavering as she blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. Tash nodded and steered Stella towards Michael's room.

As she entered the room Stella was met once again with the steady beep of the machines. It was soothing in a way, it reminded her that he was still alive, but it also reminded her that every second was critical and he could slip away at any moment. Michael lay peacefully on the hospital bed, as if he had not just nearly died. Stella walked over to the bed and resumed her seat picking up Michael's hand once again.

"You have to wake up Michael," she said as the tears began to fall again "I need you, I can't do this without you. I love you." The tears streamed down her face as she continued with her desperate attempts to make Michael wake.

The first bullet flew through the air towards Michael's chest. The second bullet entered his head immediately after. He dropped to the ground as pain shot through his entire body. Then everything went black.

After what seemed like hours the darkness faded. Michael opened his eyes and saw that he was being wheeled down a hallway. He was surrounded by people. Images of the shooting assaulted his mind. He began to panic and tried to escape from the people around him. He felt something coursing through his veins and immediately felt calmer. His eyes slowly closed as the blackness returned.

Slowly the blackness began to fade. This time Michael's eyes remained shut. Once again the images came. Images of Liam Rainey, being held captive and sitting on the boat, waiting for TR to save him and the moment that the bullets flew through the air. He began to panic again. He had to get away from the bullets, away from Liam, away from the boat. Then the images began to change. Everything changed to Stella. The pain began to subside and the panic faded. He knew that with Stella there he could get through this. He struggled to reach Stella, to open his eyes, make a noise, anything.

Stella sighed as she looked over at the machines that were still making their steady beeping noise. Michael's time was running out. He had to wake up soon.

"Please Michael, just wake up. I can't imagine my life without you. Don't leave me all alone," she cried. "I'm not leaving you know, I am going to sit here until you wake up, so if you don't wake up then I will have to sit here forever and you don't want that do you? Please just wake up. Wake up for me."

"Stell?" Stella looked up as she heard the faint noise and saw Michael opening his eyes. "Stella?" he repeated as a smile broke out on Stella's face.

"It's ok Michael, its ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who has favourited or alerted or reviewed this. I know I have left this for a while but I am back and hoping to post more often. I know that this is getting off to a slow start but there should be some more Mella goodness soon. Please review and let me know what you think. If you haven't already have a look at my Mella Christmas oneshot A Very Mella Christmas. I will hopefully update this again soon and I plan on writing a couple of other Mella oneshots because I love this pairing so much. If I have accidently written 'Skye' anywhere instead of 'Stella' I apologise I did that a couple of times in my first draft... I just can't get Lucket out of my mind.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rush. If I did I would ... well that would give away the ending of my story...

* * *

><p>"Michael," Stella sighed in relief as she saw Michael as his eyes around the room in slight confusion. His eyes landed on Stella and it seemed to calm him. The machines attached to him beeped alerting the nurses that he was awake. The nurses came rushing in to check on him. Stella moved to step back to give them some room but found that Michael was refusing to let go of her.<p>

"Stay," he said softly as he squeezed her hand weakly, using what little strength he had to hold on to her. Stella obliged, staying with him as the nurses checked him.

"Michael," said Tash "How do you feel?"

"Tired and, ahhh, sore," he answered, wincing as he tried to move.

"You will be in a lot of pain for a while," Tash replied. "We managed to remove both of the bullets but you are incredibly lucky to have survived. The next few days are critical, if all goes well then after a long recovery period you should be back to normal. If there are any complications then we will have to reassess you and go from there. The best thing for you to do right now is to get some rest. Michael nodded, wincing again as he moved. Tash left the room, leaving Michael and Stella alone.

"Hey, don't cry," Michael said in a weak voice as his thumb gently stroked Stella's hand. Stella reached her free hand up to her cheek to find that it was wet with tears.

"I can't help it," she choked. "I was so worried about you. I am so happy that you are alive. Don't you ever scare me like that again Sandrelli." The tears began to fall freely. Stella sniffed, trying to control herself. "Don't scare me again like that, don't." She begged

"Shhh," Michael soothed. He always did this, whenever Stella needed him he was there no matter what. He was the one who nearly died, she should be the one comforting him yet here he was putting all of his pain aside to comfort her, it was so typical of him. Michael tried to move, once again pain shot through his chest causing him to gasp.

"You should get some rest," said Stella in a worried tone. Michael pouted, looking like a child who was being told to go to bed. "I'll be right here. I won't leave you."

This seemed to satisfy Michael. He finally gave up the battle with his eye lids and drifted off to sleep. True to her word Stella didn't leave his side. She sat down in the chair next to his bed and stayed there holding his hand as he slept.

_Michael looked up as two men approached the boat. The first shot rang out, the second shot followed straight after. The bullets burrowed they way into Michael's chest and head as he dropped to the ground, blood pouring out of his body. _

Michael awoke with a start, trying to sit up but unable to due to the intense pain in his chest. He gasped for breath as the machines started beeping frantically. His eyes widened as the sound of two shots rang out. His body tensed, waiting for the bullets and the pain that came with them. The muscles in his hand tensed, gripping whatever it was that he was holding tightly.

"Michael!"

His heart began to race, he had to get out of there but he was paralysed by pain.

"Michael!"

His breath came in short gasps as his eyes darted around the room, searching for the shooters that he was sure were there. He continued searching, not actually seeing what was there and instead seeing the scene from him nightmare.

"Michael!"

The door burst open as several figures ran into the room. Michael's heart rate accelerated as his eyes tried to take in the sight before him, the figures were blurry and out of focus, making it impossible for Michael to identify them.

"Michael!" Stella called. "What's happening to him?" she asked one of the nurses.

"He's gone into shock," replied the nurse as she moved around the bed. "You're going to have to move out of the way."

Stella stepped back and reluctantly let go of Michael's hand. The second that she let go of his hand the machines went wild. He thrashed around in a semi-conscious state, trapped by his own mind in this nightmare. Stella let out a whimper as she saw the pain and fear on his face. She wanted so much to go back over to him and hold him, to soothe him and tell him that it would all be all right but at that moment she knew that it was best to let the nurses do their job. Besides she wasn't even sure if everything would be alright. There was still a lot of doubt. She was having a hard time convincing herself that everything would be ok and if she couldn't even convince herself she knew that she definitely wouldn't be able to convince Michael, he always seemed t be able to call her on her lies.

It took three nurses to hold Michael down while the fourth injected a calming drug into his arm. Stella watched as he gradually stopped struggling and slumped back against the bed and drifted into unconsciousness.

Michael felt the blackness overcoming him, the panic began to subside as his thoughts got fuzzy and the drowsiness took over. The images began to drift away as the darkness overcame him. The last thing he felt before his slipped into unconsciousness was a hand grabbing his, sending waves of calm through his body. It was Stella, he just knew it. She was the only one who had this sort of control over him.

Stella sat there by his bed, refusing to leave his side, holding his hand the entire time as if just holding hand would keep him safe, keep him alive. She sat with him for hours, clutching his hand as he slept peacefully, saved from the horror of his nightmares. Stella gradually drifted off to sleep too, the exhaustion and stress from the past few days proving to be much more powerful than the uncomfortable chair that she sat in. Together they slept peacefully as the sounds of their breathing mixed with the steady beep of the machines. For now they were alive and together and that was all that mattered.


End file.
